Naruto the legendary soul reaper
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Naruto find out about a second power byy the nine tailed fox and he joins the 13 Court squad guards and he finds out of a second revolt agist the soul king naruto x harem Senna Sakura Ino shion Yoruichi rin Rangiku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Ninjas who become soul reapers

Authors note: I Mr. grim jaw don't own Naruto or bleach Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and I would like to thank Dj ak47 for the help of the plot and name of the fic.

It was a great and beautiful day in Konoha team 7 was meeting for a mission at the village gates Naruto came and saw Sakura "hey Sakura he said".

Sakura waved "lets go there is two rouge Kekei Genkai users stealing from a village!" she yelled Naruto hurried up both team members left for the village.

They walked and made camp it was getting dark they made a fire and got two rabbits thru some traps with trees surrounding them.

Naruto and Sakura seat on logs cross from each other "so Sakura how's your family doing?" Sakura smiled and replied "fine Naruto how's your mother?" Naruto said"shes fine but my dad's death anniversary coming up soon so she's getting depressed ".

"Oh that's sad Naruto" said Sakura in a sad voice both went to sleep they got up at dawn and moved out to the village they snuck in and hid in a tree and suppressed their charka.

Two men both had write hair on down to his shoulders the other down to his hips the village was small in size very easy to take over.

The man with the shoulder length hair had two scarlet dots and green eyes he was wearing a kimono and had pale skin the other guy had pale skin as well.

The other man had bandages over his body and had an oversize collar coat on with red eyes the tall man said "Hiruko should we raise the taxes?" "Yes Kimimaro we should" villagers were shaking out of fear they knew their power Naruto attacked with a kunai he threw.

Both men dogged Sakura face palmed and jumped out saying "you idiot!" she then charged at Hiruko he blocked her punch and punched her in the stomach she coughed up spit and blood hunched over in pain.

Naruto saw this and ran to Sakura aide but Kimimaro blocked Him with his spinal cord he used as a sword the spinal cord hit Naruto he got cut in the shoulder.

Hiruko was going to send the final blow to Sakura she backed flipped wile Hiruko struck he hit the ground Naruto used a shadow clone and him and the clone attacked. Kimimaro hit Naruto and his clone vanished Sakura put chakra in her fist and charged at Hiruko his diamond on his hand glow he said" Shade style dark hole!".

Sakura began to feel her charka to drain "aha it hurts "she yelled as she feels on her hands and knees her breathing slowing down. Naruto saw this was getting mad that the women he loved was dyeing " **I can help kid I know of a second power that lays dormant that lives inside of you your father pasted it down thru his dna".** "I don't care Kurama just give me the damn power!" "**Fine I will explain later or that vixen of a mother will** " Kurama then vanished out of his cage and Naruto was kicked out of his body.

Naruto had a black kimono on top and paints he had sandals on and a sword on his side the sword had diamonds on the handle and had a round guard on it "Kurama where are you?" Naruto asked but no answer was made Naruto pulled his sword out.

He attacked Hiruko and cut his hand off and stabbed him and killed him Sakura was paler then she usually is her vision became blurry she saw a yell blur "Naruto is that you? she said in a weak voice. "yes it's me Sakura" Naruto sword began to glow and like it had a mind of its own stabbed Sakura in the chest Naruto felt some of his new power go in to Sakura.

Life came back in Sakura's eyes her color returned to her skin she was pushed out of her body as well but her cloths was different from the standard soul reaper. She had a sort kimono the bottom half exposing her stomach and sort sort bottoms her Zanpakuto was located on her butt.

Both Naruto and Sakura struck down Kimimaro down and returned to their body's and freed the town but Sakura blacked out at the last minute Naruto carried her back to Konoha.

Sakura woke up in a white room she looked around and noticed it was hospital room she saw her best friend Ino seating in a chair asleep in Naruto's lap.

Sakura found it cute but upsetting to that she had to share her secret love with her beautiful platinum blonde haired friend she also noticed a TV a bathroom and a huge window to look out of .

She heard two moans she looked in the direction to see Naruto and Ino waking up from their sleep both yawned and looked each other in the eyes.

Both noticed some sleep in their eyes they rubbed it out and looked at Sakura "good morning" they said in unison after they said that Tsunade came in along with Shizune and Kushina.

Tsunade had brown eyes fair skin long straight blonde hair to her waste shoulder length bangs with a diamond in the middle of her fore head she had green jacket gray robes blue pants and high heel sandals.

Shizune is fair skinned of average height slender body with black eyes and black hair her hair is straight and shoulder length with her bangs covering her ears she had a blue kimono on with the last women Kushina.

Kushina is fair skinned as a slider and feminine build body with fiery long hair with bangs that framed her face she had violet eyes she had a long collard sleeveless blouse under a long loose fitting dress the dress was yellow and the blouse was blue.

Kushina gave a smile and said "aha looks like my Naruto as a girl friend " Naruto and Ino blushed at that Ino is of average height fair skinned teenage girl with baby blue eyes she has long platinum blonde hair with her bangs flattened against her face on the right side.

Ino had a sort sleeveless purple blouse reveling her stomach with a open apron purple skirt underneath was a sorter black skirt with fish net sorts and fish net on her elbows .

Tsunade then said"Sakura we have to run tests on you " Sakura said "yes my lady I understand " they took Sakura to run some tests Tsunade put Sakura on a x-ray table the big metal square box went up and down scanning Sakura's insides and her charka network.

Tsunade Shizune and Kushina show her chakra reserves very low almost to nothing was left but they also black stuff feeling in her chakra reserves but they also so saw damage to her chakra network.. "uh Sakura will not like the news of her cant being a ninja ever again" Tsunade said with sadness in her voice Kushina had a puzzled look on her face she knew what that black stuff was.

Kushina thought to herself "Damn that fox for telling Naruto of his soul reaper powers not inn less it was in a direr sanitation it may have been since this looks like Sakura's charka was drained and what Naruto story he told". Sakura got up off the table and began walking she then began to feel dizzy Shizune caught her before she fell "what wrong with me sensei?" Tsunade said "you chakra was drained and your network as been damaged you can't be a ninja again Sakura and there's something black replacing your chakra".

Sakura gave a sad look on her face and Shizune returned Sakura to her room and bed their Ino and Naruto were waiting for her they saw the look on her face.

Kushina came in grabbed Naruto by the ear and began dragging him back to the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound "ow ow that hurts mom!" he yelled while Both Sakura and Ino giggled at the actions of Miss Uzumaki.

At the Uzumaki compound Kushina seat Naruto down in the living room and she said" I need to tell you something you are not a real human you are a soul reaper high blood a rare kind of soul reaper".

Kushina handed Naruto a scroll explaining what that is and his father what he was Naruto then heard footsteps Naruto looked over his solder to see a man in a black kimono with a sword on his side he had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Naruto with no whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Father?" Naruto questioned with shock on his face and in his voice Minato shook his head yes and looked around his big house "it's been a while since I was last here".

The living room was big with brown walls and wooden floors with a chair a couch and TV the rest of the main compound was huge as well Naruto's room was orange painted on his walls and orange and black bed sheets. Minato then said "son it's time for you and your friend to learn how to be soul reapers here take this" Minato took his hand out it held four items both were the same the first had a skull and in the shape of a base ball diamond . The second was a small ball that looked like candy Naruto took the four items Minato said" the first is a soul reaper badge it lets you and your friend stay active here as soul reapers in the leaf and separates your souls from your body's".

Minato continued" the ball is a mod soul you eat it and your soul separates from your body and mod soul takes over I want you and your friend meet me at training ground 7 in five minute och" Naruto shook his head yes.

Naruto ate his mod soul went out of his body and in to his soul reaper attire the mod soul began to move Kushina knew how much trouble they could be.

Naruto opened the door and went to the hospital for Sakura he jumped from building to building and entered her window and put his hand over her mouth.

She jumped and Naruto put his finer over his lips and said" the new power that's inside of you called spiritual pressure eat this" Naruto shoved her mod soul in her mouth Sakura eat it.

Sakura got out of her body and said" stay asleep " her soul mod did as she asked both left for training ground 7 were Minato was waiting for the two " hey guys catch" he threw two Asauchi at Naruto and Sakura.

They caught it and then noticed their Zanpakuto vanished "were our swords?" Sakura asked Minato Minato said" they have to trust you two first plus all beginners get Asauchi".

Naruto and Sakura got in fighting stances and charged at each other with their Asauchi slashing and clashing their blade clanging at each other both jumped back.

Mianto Noticed Naruto's ZanJustu was perfect wile Sakura's was sloppy and sluggish he got a feeling that Sakura was more suitable for Hoho and Hakuda style of soul reaper fighting and healing kidos. A hour past Naruto and Sakura were seating on their butts breathing heavy both got up and Mianto said "you will continue your training in the soul reaper academy" Mianto took his zanpakuto out. Stabbed the air and turned his zanpakuto like a key two sliding doors opened he entered and he said "I be back in a month to get you two" he left.

Naruto look at Sakura and both of their belly's growled and Naruto said" let's get some food I will check you out of the hospital "both returned to their body's. Naruto filled out the paper work while Kushina explained the new power Sakura had to the 5th and Shizune Naruto took Sakura to ichiraku ramen. Teuchi handed Naruto and Sakura what Naruto all ways orders both Naruto and Sakura were going after the chop sticks in the middle of the table both their hands touched.

They both blushed and looked away "uh Sakura take one "Naruto said Sakura did and Naruto took the last one they began eating. "Naruto I want to tell you something" Sakura said wile blushing pink as her hair "what is it you want to say Sakura?" Sakura blushed more and replied "I love you Naruto ever since you saved me from Gaara I thought long and hard and my hart told me you the one".

They both ate after that Naruto walked Sakura home at Sakura's door step Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto with passion Naruto kissed back with the same Passion as Sakura gave out he then left.

When Naruto left he dint know they were being watched by two Violet eyes "uh my boy is growing in to a fine young man" Kushina said and then went back to the compound.

Three months past Naruto and Sakura meet Mianto outside in the woods of Konoha their Senkaimon was open the three soul reapers entered and left they went thru the Precipice World. Sakura asked "Mianto what is the soul society like?" Minato said "it's a great place they went thru to the end of the Senkaimon a bright light blinded Naruto and Sakura.

Authors' note end of chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed Naruto the legendary soul reaper that I am writing and Dj helping with


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the legendary soul reaper chapter 2 Mr. Grim Jaw- I hope you guys like this chapter. Dj ak47 aka Renin Sage HokageNaruto -Sorry guys for taking so long I been busy.i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and DJ made some attcks up for the charters.

Naruto, Sakura, and Minato have just arrive. Rukia came up to Minato. "So your son is my new student." said Rukia. "Yeap." said Minato.

Ichigo look at Sakura and said " I am going be your teacher." Ichigo then he look at Naruto and said "I want to have a match with you to see how is your skills so far." "Ok, but I am new at this." said Naruto. "i heard from your father that you are a fast learner." said Ichigo.

"That is true."said Naruto. "Follow me so we can have a better are to have our match." said Ichigo as they all left. Once they got there, Ichigo and Naruto look at each other before running at each other.

Sado, Uryuu, Rangiku and Orihime have show up. They saw Naruto dunk Ichigo punch before he send a punch to Ichigo punch then a kick to the back of Ichigo knee. "Guys Ichigo need our help." said Oroihime.

"No he just test My son skills." said Minato. "He is the one you are talking about." said Uryuu. "Yeap" said Minato. Naruto keep dodging Ichigo punches and kicks .

"Wow he is fast." said Rangiku. "Yeap, he better be His mom and I have trained him." laugh Minato. Ichigo block a kick from Naruto before send a elbow to the leg. Before they pull out their Zanpakutō went to stab Naruto but Naruto block it follow by a elbow to Ichigo then went to kick naruto but Naruto went to block it but only to recieve a slice cross his chest start to swing his blade at Ichigo but he keep on missing.

Ichigo notice that Naruto cut had finally cut Ichigo's right arm. Ichigo turn into his hollow form while Naruto close his eyes then reopen them. His eyes are now golden with 8 black diamonds around his pupils. "Naruto this right here is call Hollowfication" said Ichigo.

"I have to ment it looks cool and these eyse are cak jubigan ( not the juubi eye)" said Naruto. "Whats a jubigan?" ask Rukia. "That is something I can't tell you because I don't Know." said Sakura and Minato. Ichigo disappear then repair in front of Naruto and swung his sword down but only got push away by an unseen force.

Ichigo said. "Rage of the dragon" sending blackish red beam that turn into a Dragon at Naruto and he went to dodge it but he got hit. Naruto start to go throw hand signs before he said" Let me show you a move that my Sensei taught me and my friend Sasuke. Chidori." Naruto had lightning around his hand and ran up to block attack by moving out the way and push Naruto hand went into the ground making a huge hole. "Chidori earth spears" said Naruto as Spears made out of earth cover in lightning shoot at Ichigo.

"Dragon blast." said Ichigo as he he put his hands together shooting a huge beam of redish black that took a shape of a dragon's head destroying the spears. Naruto show up behind him and send a kick to the back of the head before he send mulptile hits to Ichigo's turn around and causht Naruto's punch.

"Thats enougth., you did a good job." said Ichigo. "You did too." said Naruto. Naruto and Ichigo walk up to the others.

"I forgot to tell you my Name is Rukia." said Rukia. "My name is Ichigo." said Ichigo. "My name is Sado." said Sado. "My name is Uryuu." said Uryuu. "My name is Rangiku." said Rangiku with small blush. " And my name is Orihime." said Orohime with a small blush.

"Nice to meet you guys, My name is Naruto." said Naruto "Nice meet you guys as well my Name is Sakura." said Sakura. "Lets all get something to eat and get to know each other." said Minato.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blondes

Authors note: warning lemon

World of the living time Naruto and Sakura were now caption and Lieutenant of squad 8 there was their squad waiting.

A girl with large amber eyes and purple hair tied with a red ribbon in her hair bowed she had the normal soul reaper attire she bowed and said "first seat Senna Nora "Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks first seat Senna "said Naruto as he and the rest of his squad entered their Barracks their when Naruto and Sakura entered there were a feast and bottles of Shake on the table.

There in the Conner of the room was Rangiku having a cup of shake she then said "hey Naruto boy!" in a slurs manner she ran then hugged and kissed him on the lips. Naruto noticed she had a blush on her face indicating she was drunk Naruto Sakura and Senna seat down and began eating and drinking shake an hour later everyone was drunk.

Rangiku said " Naruto I love you" in a drunken slur she then leaned in and kissed him with drunken passion Naruto kissed back he then slipped his tongue in her mouth both tugs fought for control Naruto wining in the end.

Naruto went to her neck and licked sucked and kissed it as she did the same to Naruto he put his hand in and began rubbing her right breast she moaned drunkenly.

Naruto deiced to move it to his bed room both Naruto and Rangiku stumbled to his bed room he placed her on the bed and began unclothing her he slipped her gei off her shoulders.

Naruto looked at her big plump breasts he began sucking her right and rubbing her left she moaned her climax slowly building she took Naruto's caption coat and his gei off.

He had abs hard as a rock she began rubbing them sucking them Naruto gave out a muffled moan he then took her bra and paints and underwear off she did the same to him.

She saw how big his manhood was she began to rub it "ahhh" Naruto moaned she then began to suck lick it his climax build he then said "I am going to climax!" .

He then climaxes Rangiku swallowed it he then added a finger in her womanhood her back arched he then added a second then a third her back arched two more times .

He then pulled out he then put his Tung in he began to go in a circle motion pleasure racked Rangiku's body as her climax build "ahhh I am going to climax!" Rangiku yelled.

She climaxed Naruto lapped her sweet sex juices up he then put his manhood in her slowly he then reached her hymen and went in and he broke it she yelled in pain "ahhh".

He then picked up speed as Rangiku got use to him inside her his climax build he then climaxed into her she could feel his climax in her Rangiku's eyes widened then she fell asleep Naruto put the cover over the both of them .

Sakura with Senna Sakura said "Naruto I love you" Senna said "I like you caption" they both kissed Sakura then moved it to her bed room their Sakura and Senna kissed long and passionately.

Sakura put her Tung in Senna's mouth both their tongs fought for control it ended in a tie Sakura went to Senna's neck kissed sucked and licked it as Senna did the same both girls moaned.

Sakura slipped her gei off as Senna slipped her Lieutenants off both girls had the same size breaths both groped the right and sucked licked and kissed the left then they switched.

They took their paints off as both put a finger in each other both their body's racked with pleasure both their bodies arched.

They both added two more and a third they both went to their hymen both curled their fingers and both climaxed then they put the covers over them and went to sleep.

Elsewhere in the Seireitei a man in a captions jacket on with shoulder length black hair and dark colored eyes he took a little shared out of his pocket. He then kissed it and said "thanks to you my little friend he then left his Barracks and found a small pile of sand.

He put the shard in the pile and it glowed a bright blue a body formed a man appeared he had a tall and lean body brown eyes and black raven hair sort he had sort sleeves and a hooded shirt underneath.

"Who are you?" the man asked the man with the shard said "my name is caption Rai Uchiha and I revived you" he gave an evil smirk.

The man then said "my name is Maki Ichinose ex Lieutenant of squad 11" Rai then said "follow me we need some more people to join us" he followed Rai back to squad 8.

Naruto woke up with a hangover so did Rangiku and Sakura and Senna and the whole squad Naruto saw Rangiku necked in bed with him he said "did we do it?" Rangiku said "yes I can feel my hymen broken".

"What?!" Naruto yelled in a panic then there was two other sets of screams both Rangiku and Naruto ran to Sakura's room "you ok Sakura?" he asked.

Both Sakura and Senna blushed at their caption he had no cloths on Senna said "looks like we did it " Sakura was shocked then got out of bed and dressed she smirked at Senna "I enjoyed it".

Sakura made medicine for all her squad and Rangiku she drank it then left Naruto also got ready for a captions meeting in the hall.

"This captions meet shall come to order "said Shunsui Kyōraku head caption "who should go to Naruto's world of the living?" asked Yoruichi Minato said I say my son and his Lieutenant should go.

All the captions agreed Naruto and Sakura and Senna got ready to leave thru the Senkaimon to the leaf then went to Naruto to retrieve his body as Sakura did the same. They meet at the gate were Ino was and Senna went to her Gigai form and stood in front of Ino "oh who the hell are you?" asked Ino wide eyed "that's our new friend Senna said Naruto.

Sakura said "lets head out" everyone began to going to demon century Naruto wrapped his arm around his Ino pig and said "I missed you" she blushed and said "me to Naruto "he then kissed her lips she kissed back.

Both Sakura and Senna dint mind they liked more the merrier to them three days later they made it to demon country.

All three walked to the priestess temple were a body guard he had glass sort brown hair and Japanese clothing he bowed and said" welcome leaf ninja " he lead them to Shion's privet chamber.

Their she waited "uGu Naruto it's been a while since I last saw you" she opened her eyes and pounced him she landed on top of him and whispered in his ear "how about that promise ?" . Naruto smirked and said "I have not forgotten "he whispered back as he kissed her lips she kissed back.

That night Shion was getting ready for bed when Naruto left his body to protect Shion Shion felt something a giant warm monster came in the room breaking thru the wall.

It was white with green eyes and giant teeth it said "oh my look it's a sweet snack "Shion schemed Naruto rushed in his Zanpakuto unsheathed and he slashed the hollow it died.

Naruto then went and hugged his priestess "are you ok?" he asked Shion shook her head yes and said"take me now Naruto".

End of chapter 3 pless read and reivew


End file.
